Higashiyama Clan
The Higashiyama Clan '(東山一族, ''Higashiyama ''Ichizoku) is a clan originating ''from Kirigakure . Most people born into the clan possesses a Kekkei Genkai , which is known as Sludge Release. This form of jutsu combines water and earth based chakras to create a sludge-like substance. The clan members are easily identified by their heavy-lidded, bright-colored eyes and scar tattoos. Background The Higashiyama Clan’s origins began in the mountainous lands on Kirigakure, which their habitants can be traced back long before the original founding. The clan was able to live a peaceful life during the beginning years of the village's founding, and the other inhabitants respected the clan. However, this peaceful life style was short lived. Higashiyamas had unique abilities that could not be performed by anyone outside of the clan, and the existence of their genetic abilities caused tension between the villagers and the clan. The First Shinobi War broke out, and any type of battle strategy was desperately needed for Kirigakure to survive the war. People with Kekkei Genkai were sent onto the battlefields against their will, including the Higashiyamas. The clans with Kekkei Genkai were furious about this treatment and riots started to outbreak within the once peaceful village, and ultimately the uproar caused the tension to worsen. The war had devastating results, and some clans were nearly wiped out. Some Higashiyama members left the village to find a place where they would be accepted, although this number was very small. Following the years after the first war, a group of family members known as the Kaguya clan barbarically attacked Kirigakure unexpectedly, a clan that had unique abilities similar to the Higashiyamas. Superior forces slaughtered and completely eliminated the clan, and further persecution of other clans took place after the incident. Even more Higashiyamas left their beloved village in drastic numbers, fearing their very own lives. This is one of the reasons why there are traces of Higashiyamas in almost every village, excluding Iwagakure. After the establishment of Kirigakure, the clan made the decision to elect a clan leader to help organize the clan better. Since then, the clan has had an Upper Branch''' consisting of the clan leader and their close relatives. The Upper Branch acts as delegates for its clansmen, which they make important clan decision and help resolve conflicts both within and outside the clan. Customs, Culture, and Etiquette Customs and Culture The Clan has a variety of customs, some of which could be considered “cruel” by others. Their most well-known custom is “scarification”. This practice is done by scratching, etching, or burning of the skin to create designs as a permanent body modification. Many of the members do this for no special reason, just for visual appeal. However, there is a required scarification technique that is done when puberty hits children of any gender. This ritual is a huge ceremony and is still very popular. It is done by the current clan leader of the time, and makes scars from cutting the skin near the eyes. The required scarification represents the “strength” and “endurance” of the overall person. If you make it through it all, you are believed to make it through any hard situation that may happen in the future. If the receiving person shows any type of pain or reluctance while getting the scarification done, the practice is considered over. This tradition is called “Nairyoku” (内力, English TV ‘Interior Strength’). There are four stages in total which are… Nairyoku is the only required scarification ritual for Kirigakure residents. Some members that hold strong ties to clan traditions outside the village may still continue it. Scar tattoos are also popular in the clan, particularly among the males. Marriage is very important in the clan. Males of the clan propose to the woman they believe as their destined soul mate with a red string, and tie it around both of their fingers. This is from a popular myth, known as “akai ito” (赤い糸,English TV “Red String of Fate ”). The newly engaged couple that is connected by the red string is supposed to be destined lovers. In the myth, the thread is invisible and is tied around the fingers of the couple. It may stretch or tangle but will never break. Higashiyamas also believe that if you keep the real thread, the marriage will never fail. Higashiyama weddings are decorated in to the finest, beautifully decorated with the most perfect flowers to the best of their abilities. Divorce is frowned upon, resulting in few cases of divorce. Etiquette Higashiyamas are conservative people. Clothing rules are strict. Women are not allowed to wear low cut shirts to show cleavage, shorts or miniskirts, or very form fitting clothing for everyday wear. Males are required to be fully dressed, meaning they cannot be shirtless, pants cannot be above knees, and clothing must not be form fitting. The only other exceptions are during training or on missions, swimming, and if they are in privacy or their own homes. These rules are restrictively for those who live in Kirigakure, but some are known to upheld these rules even in other villages. They generally do not marry people with different Kekkei Genkai, due to the fact that it may ruin the reproduction of their own Kekkei Genkai. Though this marriage rule has been broken many times, it is not a forbidden practice and the people will not be punished. In the past, marrying within the clan was expected for the vast majority of members; inbreeding was encourage for the protection of their Kekkei Genkai and their physical traits. As years past however, more and more members are marrying outside of the clan, to the point were it is more common, especially those outside of Kirigakure. Abilities The Higashiyama Clan is known to have a great amount of chakra, enabling them able to perform their Kekkei Genkai with ease. They specialize in ninjutsu, since their Kekkei Genkai is an advance nature transformation, and it is infrequent to see a Higashiyama become a Medical-nin or use Genjutsu, since they do not specialize in either practice. Kekkei Genkai The Higashiyama clan possesses an advanced nature Kekkei Genkai known as Sludge Release. By combining Earth and Water based chakra, the user is able to create a high viscosity and mud-like substance. Because of its strong smell and purple color, it was called “Sludge”. Generally the sludge comes out of the mouth, similar to Mei Terumi’s Lava Release. More experienced Higashiyamas are also able to change the viscosity of sludge. Female members’ sludge contains poison, which is caused by having special glands in their esophagus. When hand signs are made, poison is released once the sludge is produced. When the sludge comes out of the female mouth, the poison turns into a gas due to its reaction to oxygen. If breathed in, you are infected with poison. The poison itself is not lethal, however those who are infected may have symptoms which include sickness to the stomach, vomiting, blurred vision, and fever. The body will get rid of the poison through natural functions and symptoms typically fade within 24 hours. Males do not have these glands but seem to have an immunity for the poison, but their sludge seems to have a stronger smell than the females, the reasons being unknown. With every jutsu comes with drawbacks. Using the sludge excessively will cause dehydration of the body, so it's important to drink plenty of fluids before battling. The sludge is also extremely weak to Lightning Release because it can easily travel through the sludge. Females have to perform Sludge Release cautiously around teammates who do not have a resistance to the poison; they must either cue their teammates to leave the area if they plan to use their Kekkei Genkai or to fight alone. If hand signs are made and do not produce sludge, females do not release poison from their esophagus. Relationship with Other Natures * Sludge is strong against fire because the water and earth combination can extinguish the flames very easily but it's weak against lightning because it can break through the sludge. With sludge containing water-based chakra, lighting jutsus can travel and break sludge at a much faster rate than with regular earth ninjutsu. * Even though the sludge contains water, it's more of an earth based jutsu. This is why conjunction with Lightning Release is not effective. Unlike with Water Release, where you can collaborate both nature types to increase the flow of electricity to do more damage. Physical Traits Higashiyamas are not tall people. A full-grown male reaches to a height of 5’7” (170.18 cm) on average while the average female reaches to a height of 5’1” (154.94 cm). There are a few cases were they can reach a greater height, which is usually seen if one marries outside of the clan. It is not uncommon to see a Higashiyama of both genders to be smaller than the average height. Males within the clan are slender and toned, but in some cases males that become shinobi can become quite muscular depending on their training regime. Females are also slender with average to small busts. Their hair colors mostly range from red, dark red, a dull red, a brighter pinkish-red, or orange. Orange hair is a recessive trait in the clan, which makes it an extremely rare occurrence. Their hair type is straight, sometimes with a hint of spike, and curly or wavy hair only occurs when there is a parent from outside the clan. Their eyes are pupil-less, and they are usually big and very prominent due to their heavy eyelids. The colors range from many bright colors like blue, red, yellow, green, purple, pink, and orange. Trivia * Higashiyama( 東山 ) means "eastern mountain". The name can be a reference to the mountainous country of Kirigakure * Even though the Higashiyama Clan treats women with a high respect, there hasn't been a female clan leader in their clan's history. * After the Second Shinobi war, the Higashiyamas move their clan compound farther away from the village as a way to better protect themselves from Kekkei Genkai aggressors Despite this, they still have to go to the village for crops they cannot harvest on their own or if one wishes to become a ninja. * Although there's members scattered in almost every village, there is no trace of any members in Iwagakure. This is because both Kirigakure and Iwagakure are not in good terms. Category:Clans